


Behave

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, Edgeplay, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strip Tease, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Sam wasn’t joking when he promised you a lap dance if you agreed to behave.(Square Filled: Edging)





	Behave

You licked your lips, trying to keep your hands to yourself as Sam told you the rules once again.

“Will you obey?” he whispered.

“Yes, Sam’ you whispered.

Good.

Sam stepped away from you, looking a bit nervous but more turned on than anything else. The song started playing.

Your heart was racing inside your chest sat on the chair naked except for your underwear. Sam, in turn, was fully dressed and standing in front of you with hungry eyes. The vanilla-scented candles around the room gave him a difference presence, and the thin line of sweat already made his skin shiny.

When his body started moving, you couldn’t move your gaze away.

The way he moved was smoother than you’d imagine he could.

Every single part of Sam’s body was in sync with one another. The way his sinful hips moved to the way his hands knew how to touch his own skin to make you pant.

The beat of the song caught Sam quickly, and he pulled his shirt out of his pants in a way you couldn’t even believe would look erotic, and you let out a long breath when his right hand rose it slowly, exposing his lower abdomen to your eyes.

His hips moved in a hot, slow way, and you wondered how his ass would look naked while he moved the same way.

You felt the blood flowing down between your legs, filling your cock slowly while you watched your boyfriend, and you adjusted yourself in your underwear, biting your lip the moment he started unbuttoning his flannel.

“Sam,” you whimpered.

Your boyfriend only stepped back a bit further away from you, and his shirt hung open over his body. He didn’t remove it, only letting it sit over him while his hands roamed through his abs.

Slowly, he walked to you and took your hand in his, letting your palm touch and run down his chest and torso, and he moved away before you could go _close_ to his waistline.

“Come on, Sam,” you whined.

He smirked, playing with his shirt slowly.

“You want it off?” he looked down at you.

“Yeah,” you whispered.

“Say please.”

“Please.”

He stepped back and his shirt finally fell down.

You let out a moan when you saw his pants hanging low. So low you could see the V of his muscles and the start of his underwear, and his cock was already hard against the fabric.

“Fuck,” you let your head fall down.

He licked his lips.

“You like it, don’t you?” he moved his hands to where his pants started.

You spread your legs without thinking and Sam tilted his head slowly.

“Take it off,” he pointed at you with his chin. “Let me see how hard I’m making you.”

You complied without even thinking, standing up and taking off your boxer briefs, feeling your cock jumping out of the fabric.

You sat down again, and his eyes lingered on your cock.

“Touch yourself for me,” Sam walked to you, pulling your hair and making you look up to his eyes. “I want those hands touching your cock until I tell you to stop, and you’re gonna beg me to let you cum, do you understand?”

You moaned in response.

“Yes, Sam.”

He walked away, using the moment to open his pants and moving his hips slowly.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned. “Look at that cock, you’re so hard. Did I make this to you?”

“You did,” you moaned. “You’re so hot, Sam,” you whined, raising your hips against your own hand. “You just turn me on so much.”

Your eyes fell on him, and you let out another moan. Sam was very hard inside his pants, and his face was showing his arousal more than anything else in his body.

You felt your orgasm crippling inside you as he danced more, and he chose the moment to get his pants off.

“Fuck, Sam” you cussed, feeling your cock and balls twitching. “I’m gonna cum.”

You were **so close**.

“You are?” he touched his covered cock, stroking slowly. “You’re gonna cum for me?”

“Yes, Sam,” you moaned. “Please.”

“Again,” he groaned.

“Please, Sam,” you cried.

“Take your hand away.”

Everything on you said no, but you fought the urge to continue and moved your hands away.

“Good boy.”

You closed your eyes and he pulled you close by the hair, kissing your lips fiercely and making you stand up. His hard cock was pressed against you, and you knew you only needed to rut your hips against his _a bit_ more to reach your orgasm.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” he groaned. “You want me so much, I know you do...”

You moaned, feeling your legs wobbly when he grabbed your ass in his large hand, squeezing roughly enough.

“You want my body, you want _my cock_ …” he clicked his tongue in the ‘k’ sounds, making it sound even more obscene, rolling his hips against you roughly. “You’re such a cock slut for me.”

He moved the hand that wasn’t in your hair to grab your cock again, stroking it while looking right inside your eyes.

“Do you like this?” he asked in a low, dangerous voice and you nodded. “Use your words.”

“Yes, Sam,” you cried softly. Gosh, it felt so good.

“Use _your words,”_ he emphasised it, tightening his grip on your head.

“I love your hand on my cock, Sam,” you moaned.

“Good boy,” he let go of you, turning you around and making you lean on the chair, raising your ass and giving it a slap. “Look at that hot ass.”

You bit your lip and he walked to you, his covered cock right between your cheeks. In response, you moved your hips against him.

“Do you want me inside you, baby?” he caressed your back, moving his hips and rutting against. “I bet you do. I bet need my cock stretching your hole. I’m gonna fuck your so hard you’re gonna feel me inside you _for days._ ”

You closed your eyes, feeling your cock throbbing and releasing precum. You needed that so much.

“You just need to behave.”

You let out a frustrated moan when he moved away and sat back on the chair after his instruction.

“Stroke your cock again,” he adjusted himself in his pants as another song started playing again. “ _And don’t cum_.”


End file.
